


Imagine JJ motivating you while out on a run

by fanficsofeverything



Series: Tumblr Imagines [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Cunnilingus, F/F, Imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: Catch me if you can!GIFS in link
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Original Female Character(s), Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Reader
Series: Tumblr Imagines [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907632
Kudos: 32





	Imagine JJ motivating you while out on a run

_“Catch me if you can!” JJ winked, sprinting off._


End file.
